


For Jack

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS:  Out of Mind, Into the FireSUMMARY:  Daniel watches Jack being implanted by Hathor’s Goa’uld





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

FOR JACK

Daniel Jackson watched, his face impassive, as Hathor droned on.

Jack was lying down, waiting to have a Goa'uld implanted.  He wanted to say something, anything to reassure the man.   Yet he knew he couldn't. Any words that he would utter would weaken their position, and would undoubtedly make things worse for Jack.  He couldn't risk that.

Daniel focused on Jack's face.  His eyes were directed elsewhere, but Daniel didn't mind.  It made it all the more easier for them all.

That strong face had a look Daniel knew well on it. He wouldn't give in. Not without a fight. The proud lips were sealed tight. The lips that gave forth to a voice that Daniel knew even better. The voice that frequently cried 'dammit, Daniel' and 'for crying out loud'. Now that voice would be tainted by the Goa'uld, always a dual tone to it.  But Daniel knew, that if he listened close enough, he would be able to hear Jack's voice in there too, a constant reminder that Jack was always there, on the inside.  And Daniel would always be there for him.

Maybe he couldn't say anything, but he'd be there. He wouldn't flinch at the sight of him, or shy away as he'd done with Hathor.

No, he'd stay by Jack's side, regardless if it was Jack in charge or some Goa'uld.  He wouldn't grant the Goa'uld that victory.

He'd stand there, providing strength for Jack to draw on, which he would need to fight the Goa'uld within him.  Daniel would give reassurance, that Jack's friends would never blame him for the things the parasite had done.  And most of all, he'd give hope, that the SGC would rescue them before things got even worse and any permanent damage would be done.

Hathor ripped Jack's shirt away and placed the Goa'uld down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam turn her face away as it made it's way towards Jack's neck.  He felt a pang of sympathy, knowing that this was definitely a lot harder on her, considering she had been a host once herself.  Although a part of him wanted to follow her example and turn away, he knew he couldn't.  He had to stay strong.

As the Goa'uld disappeared into Jack's body, Daniel's gaze never wavered from the face of his friend.  Those eyes would open again, and despite whoever it was in control, he knew Jack would be able to see him.  And Daniel would be there. For Jack.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Watched Out of Mind and Into the Fire today, and this popped into my mind Written in 5 minutes flat, with only one proof. I haven't sent it to be betaed coz I'm wayyyy too lazy, so all mistakes are mine and mine only. Oh,  
>  and please send feedback!

* * *

> September 08, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the Goa'uld and all other characters who ahve apeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Cop, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-1 Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property fo the author.

* * *

  



End file.
